londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Sunday 7th January 2018' From HMWT website: Resuming tomorrow, '''between 8-15 January' there will again be limited access to Amwell Nature Reserve from the Amwell Lane entrance. The White and James hides and the viewpoints will be accessible the weekend of 13-14 January only but the Gladwin hide and the path leading to it from the main viewpoint will be closed throughout. Weekend-access map (NB: automatic 6mb .pdf download) here | Greenwich Ecology Park will remain closed until 10th January.'' *Finchley: Garden N3 - M Blackcap, f Siskin, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Stock Dove (Samuel Levy) * Hampstead Heath: 2 Redwing between Highgate Men's Bathing and No. 1 Ponds (Callum Farrell-Morris) * Tottenham Marsh: m Stonechat, Lesser Redpoll (Stuart Fisher) 'Saturday 6th January 2018' *Beddington Farm: 2 Iceland Gull 1w 2w, 2 Caspian Gull 1w 3w, 3 ad Yellow-legged Gull; Twite on landfill (Twitter) Pics here *Belvedere (Thames Foreshore): incl. Curlew, 60+ Dunlin and 11 Ringed Plover (Mike Robinson) *Bencroft Wood: Marsh Tit (Steve Hughes via Herts BC) TL328061 *Bramble's Wood: Woodcock (Chris Ruis via Herts BC) *Brent Reservoir: 7 Common Snipe, Water Rail, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Coal Tit singing in garden conifers (Andrew Verrall, Stephen Branley); later 2 Egyptian Goose, 130+ Tufted Duck, 32 Pochard, 10 Snipe, 20+ Redwing, fem. Blackcap (Roy Beddard) *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Broxbourne Woods: no sign of Parrot Crossbills by 11am (Andrew Self) *Burgess Park: 3 Pochard (Richard Bonser) *Crayford Marshes: juvenile Iceland Gull on Jolly Farmers 12.15pm (Richard Bonser); also adult Mediterranean Gull (yellow ringed), 2 Yellow-legged Gulls and a slightly stinky looking adult Caspian-type Gull (Richard Bonser, Andrew Lawson) *Enfield Town River View EN2: 2 Blackcap m f in garden (Robert Callf) *Finchley: Garden N3 - m Blackcap, Stock Dove (Samuel Levy) *Fishers Green: Sailing Club - Little Owl (James Palmer) *Fulham Reach: Rannoch Rd - 4 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 6+ House Sparrows; Thames - 35 Teal, 11 Gadwall, 7 Common Gull, 174 Black-headed Gull, Grey Wagtail, Great Black-backed Gull; Bayonne Park - 21+ House Sparrow (Nathalie Mahieu, John Boorman). *Greenwich SE10: Woodlands Park Road - Grey Wagtail, Blackcap male in garden (Richard Green) *Ickenham Marsh: Hawfinch perched briefly, 4 Bullfinch, Little Egret, Buzzard, Red Kite, Grey Wagtail, 30 Fieldfare (Nigel Dodd) *Ingrebourne Valley: m Marsh Harrier, 2 Brambling (Shaun Harvey via Twitter); 2 Bewick's Swan Berwick Reservoir pm, Woodcock, Brambling, Bullfinch, Redpoll (Paul Hawkins via Twitter) *Island Barn Res: 1 Iceland Gull 2nd w, 3 Yellow-legged Gulls all 1st w, Green Sandpiper (Chris Turner) *Langley Park: Mediterranean Gull ad briefly am, also Orange-winged Amazon w/ Ring-necked Parakeets above rhododendron gdns (Paul Lewis via Twitter) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 3w Caspian Gull '''Eagle Pond, 38 Lesser Redpoll, '''Firecrest, 3 Goldcrest, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, Siskin over, 5 Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush, 6 singing Song Thrush, 11 Shoveler (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 2 Stonechat, 4 Pintail, 2 Shelduck (Shailesh Patel); 2 Bittern, 2 Stonechat m f, 1 Common Snipe, 1 Water Pipit, 17 Redwing, 1 Tufted x Pochard hybrid, 2 Peregrine on Ch. X Hosp. (Martin Honey) *Rainham RSPB: Water Pipit flying up & down sea wall (Oliver Mann via EBwS BN) *Richmond: Mediterranean Gull adult with Black-headed Gulls on flood by River Thames alongside A316 near Twickenham Bridge, 7 Stock Dove mid pm; Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn Avenue. No parking charges on Sunday. Directions below. (Franko J Maroevic) *Richmond Park: Buzzard, 4 Kestrel, pr Stonechat, Fieldfare over, Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson); 1 very pale Stonechat near Pembroke lodge (Isaiah Rowe) *Rye Meads RSPB: Green Sandpiper fr gadwall_hide, Peregrine over (Steve Hughes via Herts BC) *Staines Moor: Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe, Red Kite, Stonechat, Redpoll (Lee Dingain via Twitter); 15 Meadow Pipit, 5''' Water Pipit favouring isolated pool 80yd southeast of first bridge north of bypass (Lee Evans via Twitter) *Staines Reservoir: juv '''Great Northern Diver & Black-necked Grebe S Basin still but elusive, 'Scandinavian' Rock Pipit (Lee Evans via Twitter) *Stocker's Lake: 20 Red-crested Pochard, 4 Egyptian Goose, 7 Goldeneye, Little Egret (Sean Moore via Twitter) *Ten Acre Wood Area: 30 Lapwing, 6 Skylark, 5 Meadow Pipit, 5 Reed Bunting, Linnet, 4 Lesser Redpoll, Pheasant, Rook, Little Egret, 4 Teal, 2 Buzzard, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nigel Dodd) *Thorndon CP: N section - 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Mandarin Duck over, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Coal Tit 1 singing, 3 Nuthatch, 3 Treecreeper, 20+ Fieldfare, 50+ Redwing, 2+ Song Thrush, 4 Mistle Thrush 2 singing, c25 Meadow Pipit 2nd meadow SW of Hatch Fm, 25+ Hawfinch area of copses west of Old Park pond w/ Redwings & Starlings then many flew S to Thorndon South, 2 Bullfinch Old Park pond area, c30 Yellowhammer 2nd meadow SW of Hatch Farm; S section - Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Andrew Cox via EBwS BN) *Tyttenhanger GPs: c6 Hawfinch Garden Wd beside paddock 9am flew toward causeway (Chris Barber via Twitter); also Caspian Gull 2w (Rick Flesher w/ Steve Blake via Twitter); 14+ Tree Sparrow (Andrew Steele via Herts BC) *Wanstead Park (Bush Wood): Nuthatch, Firecrest, Coal Tit singing (Wanstead Birders) *Worcester Park: Little Egret on horse field (Bob Smith); garden KT4- 1m Blackcap still - no sign of female (Isaiah Rowe) *Yeading Brook Meadows; Peregrine, 2 Little Egret, 2 Teal, Bullfinch, 50 Common Gull & 40 Redwing on playing fields (Nigel Dodd) 'Friday 5th January 2018' *Batchworth Lake: Cetti's Warbler canal lock by museum (Anna Marett via Herts BC) *Beckton SW: 2 Buzzard, Curlew, 7 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, 45 Redshank, 5 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest am (Dave Morrison via Twitter) *Belvedere (Thames Foreshore): incl. 9 Black-tailed Godwit, 80+ Dunlin, 11 Lapwing, 6 Redshank and 7 Ringed Plover (Mike Robinson) *Brent Cross: Little Egret feeding in river under street lighting opposite bus station Brent Cross shopping centre at 18:00 (Allan Stewart) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Cetti's Warbler, 41 Redwing, Fieldfare, 5 Common Snipe, 2 Water Rail (Magnus Andersson) *Brickendon: Brambling along footpath & Hawfinch in tree by Celtic Harmony car park (Allan Meadows via Herts BC) *Broxbourne Woods: 3 Parrot Crossbill 2m f showing well on west side of crossroads c500m SE of Monks Grn entrance 09:05-09:55 (Niall Keogh/Jim Anderson via Twitter); again & calling in flight briefly c1030 (Jon Cook via Twitter); Sparrowhawk, Red Kite, 3 Buzzard, Kestrel, 4 Coal Tit, 3 Siskin, no sign Parrot Crossbills 11:00-15:15 (Harringay Birder via Twitter) *Bushy Park: 40 Redwing (J. Francik) *Canons Farm: Red-legged Partridge broadfield, Kestrel, 30 Skylark, 6 Fieldfare, 40 Redwing (Paul Goodman via CFBW blog) *Cassiobury Park: 2 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Siskin (Charlie Farrell via Twitter) *Crossness: Thames path Crabtree Manorway north to Crossness outfall - 11 Canada Geese, Pied Wagtail, 9 Long-tailed Tit, Robin, Kestrel, Peregrine, Woodpigeon, Cormorant; Outfall - 12 Wigeon, Mallard numerous, 22 Gadwall, 44 Teal, 40 Shelduck, 36 Shoveler, 45 Lapwing, 22 Black-tailed Godwit, 220+ Dunlin, 32 Redshank, 2 Curlew, 1 Common Sandpiper, Herring Gull, 3 Great Black-backed Gull, 280 Black-headed Gull - 11.05am-12.20pm (Eric Brown) *Croxley Common Moor: Kingfisher Grand Union Canal (Geoff Young vie Herts BC) *Danson Park: Little Grebe, 23 Cormorant roosted pm, 3+ Water Rail, c3000 Ring-necked Parakeet roosted pm, 300+ Redwing, 2 Song Thrush, Grey Wagtail (Chris Gibbard via Twitter) *Erith: by the Small Lake beside Church Manorway - incl overwintering Stonechat; Thames Foreshore - incl. 350+ Black-tailed Godwit, 10 Dunlin, 30+ Linnet, 60+ Redshank and a Rock Pipit (Mike Robinson) *Eastcote: Field End RG - 15 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, Green Woodpecker (Tim Rymer). *Kensington Gardens: Kingfisher am (Des McKenzie via Twitter) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 2 Pintail, Bittern, Kingfisher, 9 Redwing, 11 Siskin (WWT website) *Neasden: Grange rbt - pair of Redwing (Neil Jackson) *Rainham RSPB: Water Pipit fr purfleet hide (Brenda & David Hale via EBwS BN) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still present at 12.00 when a female Sparrowhawk tried for a Chinese takeaway, fortunately it missed. Also a special thank you to the very tolerant residents of Selwyn Avenue. (Roger Morton) *St Albans: 10 Redpoll in gdn (Rupert Evershed via Herts BC) *Sanderstead Plantation: Raven heard at 08:22 (Croydon Birders) TQ342618 *Sewardstone Marsh: 5 Goosander, drake Pintail and Water Rail all in the relief channel, Stonechat, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest (Neville Smith). *Snaresbrook, Eagle Pond: Caspian Gull 4cy still pm (Dominic Mitchell via Twitter) *South Norwood Country Park: 40+ Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 2 Song Thrush singing, Mistle Thrush, 14 Shoveler, 10+ Tufted Duck, Teal, 2 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker (Keith Chambers) *Southwark Park: 17 Shoveler, 8 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Grey Heron, 3 Mistle Thrush (John Cadera) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver still on North basin in extreme NE corner, Black-necked Grebe on south basin, 500 Pochard north basin (John Edwards) *Stocker's Lake: 4 Egyptian Goose, 2 Wigeon, 4 Red-crested Pochard, Kingfisher, 20 Siskin (Steve Blake via Herts BC) *Stoneleigh Station: 207 Herring Gull ne a.m., 1 Redwing, 3 Pied Wagtail (Neil Batten) *Swanscombe Marsh: Little Egret, 2 Marsh Harrier, 100 Lapwing, 150 Dunlin, 15 Black-tailed Godwit, Turnstone, 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull, Water Pipit, 4 Rock Pipit, 5 Stonechat, 21 Cetti's Warbler, Bearded Tit, 2 Raven, Bullfinch (Andrew Self) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 2 Sparrowhawk, 5 Goldcrest, 8 Teal, 2 Grey Heron, 21 Redwing, 39 Fieldfare, Reed Bunting owl_field, 53 Canada Geese into roost, 112 Rook into roost, 3 Little Owl, 7 Mandarin Duck into roost. 28 Species on first trip of the year. (Samuel Levy) *Troy Mill Lake: 4 Chiffchaff on R Colne (Lee Evans via Twitter) *Turnford Marsh GPs: 16 Goosander incl 9m Ashley Pit (Lee Evans via Herts BC) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: 10+ Hawfinch Garden Wd TL193046 at 1140 then 10+ in treetops behind Tyttenhanger Hse - v flighty & calling constantly, Stonechat on fence over maize stubble by Willows Fm Lake, main GP - 2 Little Egret, Water Rail, 12+ Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Caspian Gull 2w pm, Peregrine, 8+ Tree Sparrow, 1+ Brambling, 1+ Lesser Redpoll, c30 Siskin (Tyttenhanger Birders via Twitter/Herts BC) *Waltham Abbey: town centre Cornmill - female Blackcap, Redwing, male Brambling (Simon Papps) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Scaup on No4, 6 Goldeneye, 2 Snipe on No1, c35 Fieldfare by No5 (Walthamstow Birders); 8 Goldeneye 2m 6f, 288 Tufted Duck, 52 Pochard, 63 Gadwall, 31 Teal, 22 Great Crested Grebe, 16 Little Grebe, 1 Reed Bunting, 3 Kingfisher, 25+ Goldfinch, 30 Common Gull (Daniel Whitelegg) *Wimbledon Common: Marsh Tit nr Kingsmere and 2 Reed Buntings at Ladies Mile (Adrian Podmore) *Woodford Green: Little Egret flyover, c20 Siskins on feeders, also 3 Redpolls single then two others (Ken Murray) *Worcester Park: 2 Little Egrets and 80 Redwing on horse fields (Bob Smith) 'Thursday 4th January 2018' *Amwell NR: 2 Red Kite, 4 Goldeneye 2m 2f TL380124, 30+ Siskin betw river & railway (Rober Buxton via Herts BC) *Batchworth Lake: Kingfisher (Anna Marett via Herts BC) *Brickendon: 2+ Brambling w/ Chaffinches by path betw Brickendon & Monks Grn TL329083, 30+ Siskin Bourne Orchard by pond (David Booth via Herts BC) *Broxbourne Woods: 3 Parrot Crossbill still nr cross tracks (David Booth via Herts BC) * Greenford (Ravenor Park): c100 Redwing (Kathryn Bull) *Highfield Farm: 2 Woodcock flushed from Knight's Wd TL186055, 100+ Fieldfare & 200+ Redwing TL181060, 30+ Yellowhammer in field TL180062 (Rupert Evershed via Herts BC) *Howell Hill NR: Woodcock, 150 Stock Dove, 1000 Woodpigeon (Steve Gale via Twitter) *Ladywell Fields: 45 Redwing, 2 Chaffinch, 2 Grey Wagtail, Carrion Crow with white on back and tail (Keith Chambers) * London Wetland Centre: Caspian Gull 3w, Bittern, 18 Siskin and 2 Fieldfare (Twitter); 20+ Siskin, 16 Redwing, 5 Fieldfare on grazing marsh, 1 Snipe, 1 Jack Snipe and 1 Water Pipit on wader scrape, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1f Goldeneye on reservoir lagoon, 2 Pintail m f (Martin Honey, S. Fogg et al.); 5 Mandarin, 2 Coal Tit (WWT website) * Oxleas Wood: 4 Jackdaw, f Sparrowhawk, m Kestrel, 4 Goldcrest, 2 Firecrest, Stock Dove (John Bushell, Ron Turner) * Rainham Marshes: 1st w Iceland Gull c15.00 on Wennington after flying past centre window (Howard Vaughan-Twitter); incl Barnacle Goose, c300 Canada Goose, 36 Shelduck, 34 Pochard, 33 Tufted Duck, 20 Cormorant, 113 Black-tailed Godwit Aveley Bay, 39 Snipe coldharbour pt & 11 river walk & 10 Ken Barrett hide, c2000 Black-headed Gull, 10 Common Gull, c400 Great Black-backed Gull, c300 Herring Gull incl 20+ ssp. argentatus, Caspian Gull 1w, 6 Yellow-legged Gull 1w 3w 4ad, 40+ Lesser Black-backed Gull, 38 Collared Dove visitor centre, 6 Jackdaw, 35 Rook wennington, 100 Crow, 12 Blue Tit, 5 Great Tit, 6 Skylark, c500 Starling, 17 Blackbird, 4 Stonechat, 50 House Sparrow vc, 36 Meadow Pipit, 2 Water Pipit & 4 Rock Pipit river walk nr vc, m Bullfinch vc - 69 spp (Max Hellicar & Niall Keogh via Twitter/eBird) * Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn Avenue. Access from alley alongside 90 Selwyn Avenue. View from just beyond first corner. Bird favours second garden on right with feeders or flowering Viburnum. Parking vouchers available from Spar shop at end of Pagoda Avenue. Parking charges from 10 am. Park only in visitors bays. (Franko J Maroevic) *Sanderstead Plantation: Raven h over woods (J Birkett) *Staines Reservoir" Great Northern Diver N Basin & Black-necked Grebe S Basin still early-am (Dave Kendrick via Twitter) *Stanstead Abbotts Lakes - N lake: Goldeneye (Jane Free via Herts BC) * Town Park, Enfield: Carr's Basin TQ323962 - 2 Cormorant, 13 Mandarin Duck 8m 5f, 2 Shoveler m f, 2 male Common Pochard, 7 Tufted Duck 3m 4f, 3 Stock Dove (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: Buzzard, Kestrel, Red Kite, 15 Siskins (Nicholas Beswick) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 5 Hawfinch Garden Wd 1130 (TyttGP twitter) TL193046 * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Scaup still on No4 plus 6 Goldeneye on No4 No5 and Lockwood, 2 Water Rails on No3 and No1 (David Bradshaw) * Wanstead Flats: ad Great Black-backed Gull (Brickpit), Stonechat (brooms) (Tim Harris/Bob Vaughan) * Wanstead Park: Water Rail (Shoulder of Mutton), Nuthatch (Reservoir Wood), male Lesser Redpoll (Old Sewage Works) (Tim Harris) *Wildhill: 12+ Red Kite (per Herts BC) *Woodford Green: male Redpoll, 12 Siskins, 2 Song Thrush bird sub-song-ing, 2 Chaffinch and Collared Dove (Ken Murray) *Woodside: Woodcock, 3 Haawfinch (per Herts BC) *Worcester Park: 2 Little Egret on horse fields, Peregrine on pylons (Bob Smith) 'Wednesday 3rd January 2018' *Bushy Park: Little Owl 7.20am (Ian R Watson) *Canons Farm: male Merlin again hunting along hedgerows nr canons farmhouse mid-am (Geoff Barter via CFBW blog) *Fairlop Waters: Great White Egret on the fishing lake at 12:00 (John & Janet Cadera) *Foots Cray Meadows: 3 Mute Swan 2 juvs, Mallard, Tufted Duck, Grey Heron, 2 Little Grebe, Moorhen, Coot, 3 Little Egret, 4 Jay, Carrion Crow, Jackdaw, 60 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, Woodpigeon, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 10 Redwing, Blackbird, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Chaffinch, 14 Goldfinch, 2-3 Grey Wagtail, Dunnock, Bullfinch m nr Rectory Lane Church, mixed flock inc Great Tit, Blue Tit, 16 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Treecreeper, also Robin, Starling, Kingfisher. Total 35 species. (Eric Brown) *Greenwich Peninsula: Jack Snipe, Little Grebe, Siskin in Ecology Park The Ecology Park is closed until January 10th, 2 Redwing Southern Park, Stonechat, 10+ Linnet east of O2 Arena (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Richard Green) *Grovelands Park: 6 Cormorant, 2 Grey Heron, 5 Mute Swan m f 3 first-winter, 2 Egyptian Goose, 19 Mandarin Duck 14m 5f, 8 Shoveler 5m 3f, male Pochard, 29 Tufted Duck 19m 10f, 5 Stock Dove, Tawny Owl hooting 16:23 (Robert Callf) *Ingrebourne Valley: 2 Grey Partridge, Snipe, 4 Jay, Skylark, 7 Fieldfare (Dave McGough per ELBF FB) *King George V Reservoir: Slavonian Grebe, 4 Goosander, 18 Goldeneye (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge) Slav pic here *Lee Valley, Friday Lake: red-head Smew (Simon Papps); Pochard_Hide - Bittern, Water Rail, c40 Linnet, 50 Chaffinch (A. Middleton) *London Wetland Centre: 29 Greylag Goose, 3 Pintail, Bittern, Jack Snipe, 2 Snipe, 5 Redwing, 2 Stonechat, Grey Wagtail (WWT website) *Mardyke, Stifford-Aveley: incl 22 Gadwall, 43 Teal, Buzzard, 4 Stock Dove, 11 Collared Dove, Tawny Owl, Kingfisher, Kestrel, 3 Jay, 43 Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest, Fieldfare, 5 Redwing (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Netherhouse Farm: Red Kite (Lesley Harrison) *North Met Pit: 2 Goldeneye, 4 Siskin, Water Rail and Treecreeper (Dave Morrison via Twitter) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: c10000 Black-headed Gull upriver (Samuel Levy and Howard Vaughan); also 18 Pintail, 400+ Canada Geese, 300+ Greylag, 7 Tufted Duck, 3 Curlew, 31 Gadwall, 6 Greenfinch, 2 Kestrel, 25 Linnet, 3 Cetti's Warbler, Little Grebe, 34 Shoveler, 850+ Wigeon, 250+ Teal, 600+ Lapwing, 2 Pied Wagtail, 6 Skylark, Ruff, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Marsh Harrier, 5 Fieldfare, 50 Dunlin, 33 Snipe, 2 Avocet, 3 Jackdaw, 2 Water Pipit, 11 Pochard, 2 Rock Pipit, 4 Goldcrest, 17 Redwing, Song Thrush (Samuel Levy, Toby Levy, Joan Arnold et al); 3 Marsh Harrier, 13 Avocet, 9 Curlew, 500 Dunlin, Peregrine (per ELBF FB) *Rotherhithe: Jamaica Rd SE16 - Peregrine W over Bermondsey Stn, also 1 Goldcrest (John & Janet Cadera) *Snaresbrook, Eagle Pond: Caspian Gull 3w still 1030 (Adam Winstanley) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver still on N Basin, Black-necked Grebe on S Basin (Allan Goddard via Twitter); also Redshank N Basin sw cnr (Dominic Pia via Twitter); 4 Shelduck (T Cummins via Surrey BN); 4 Ruddy Duck 2, 2f still (BirdGuides) *Tyttenhanger GPs: main GP - 5 Little Egret & 3 Snipe, Tyttenhanger Fm - 7+ Tree Sparrow (Steve Blake via Herts BC); Glaucous Gull over horse paddocks (BirdGuides) *Walthamstow: pr Goosander N over Ferry Lane 14.20 (Stuart Fisher) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat on Bomb Crater Field & 1 f-type on fence at E end of boardwalk, 1 Meadow Pipit heard nearby, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Stock Dove and 6 Redwing on rear paddocks, c100 Black-headed Gulls on floods in this general area plus 1 Lesser Black-Backed Gull. All 08:30-09:30 (Alastair Dent) *Wanstead Park: Mediterranean Gull 2w The Basin 11:45-12:15 (Tim Harris) *William Girling Reservoir: 3 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Goosander public access - view fr Mansfield Pk (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge) *Woodberry Wetlands: 3 Snipe, Peregrine, Yellow-legged Gull, Great Black-backed Gull 2cy, 9 Shoveler (Chris Farthing) *Woodford Green: 2 Common Buzzard, Little Egret perched forest edge, 12+ Siskin and male Redpoll (Ken Murray) *Worcester Park: 2 Little Egret 1 on horse field & a different bird on Beverley Brook (Bob Smith) 'Tuesday 2nd January 2018' *Belhus Woods CP: incl 2 Egyptian Goose, 11 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 35 Wigeon, 26 Teal, 35 Pochard, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, 3 Grey Heron, Little Egret, 20 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, Buzzard, 2 Water Rail, 9 Lapwing, Woodcock, Barn Owl, 2 Kingfisher, Kestrel, 51 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Jay, 12 Jackdaw, Cetti's Warbler, Firecrest, 8 Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 44 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, 2 Meadow Pipit, 7 Bullfinch, Lesser Redpoll, 24 Siskin (Alan Shearman via ELBF FB) *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Kingfisher, 10 Redwing, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Broxbourne Woods: 3 Parrot Crossbill east of cross tracks 10:00 (per RBA); still present east side of cross tracks in trees nearest to gate 11:30-12:30 (Anders Grey Fia Herts BC); 2 Raven over, 20+ Brambling in tree behind scaffold co. Monks Grn Fm TL333085 (S Blake/R Evershed/R Coombes via Herts BC) *Canons Farm: 20 Skylark (Ian Magness via CFBW blog) *Crayford: 2 first-winter Caspian Gulls one probably German/hybrid origin and 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull on waste ground at Jolly Farmers (Richard Bonser and Dante Shepherd) *Fairlop Waters: Great White Egret still (Shaun Harvey via Twitter) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 7 Siskin 4m 3f record since late Jan 2017 (Samuel Levy) *Greenwich Park: Tawny Owl (Ray Crouch) Hi Ray, where did you see/hear the owl and also the Rook from the other day? Thanks Beale *Hampstead Heath: incl Shoveler, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Redwing (MBS twitter) *Ingrebourne Valley: c60 Snipe over fields nr Glades c1100 (Lee Brown via Twitter) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Yellow-legged Gull - sub adult & 3cy (J.Wilczur); 3 Pintail, Goldeneye, Bittern, 3 Stonechat, 20 Siskin (WWT website) *Oylers Farm/Theobalds Park: Treecreeper, m Goosander, Buzzard, 8 Ring-necked Parakeet (Brian Dawton) *Rainham RSPB: 2 Firecrest & Hawfinch h cordite (Howard Vaughan via Twitter); also incl 37 Pochard, 19 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe, 4 Marsh Harrier, 13 Avocet, 3 Golden Plover, Grey Plover, 3 Ruff, 500 Dunlin, 13 Snipe, 121 Great Black-backed Gull, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, Barn Owl, Short-eared Owl, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, pr Peregrine, 3 Goldcrest, 27 Blackbird, Fieldfare, 22 Redwing, 2 Water Pipit, Rock Pipit (per ELBF FB) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn Avenue. Access from alongside 90 Selwyn Avenue. Directions below. (Michael McCarthy per FJM) *St George's Fields: Connaught St W2 - 1 Red Admiral (Catherine Beazley) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Staines Moor: Little Egret, 4 Skylark, 2m Stonechat, 12 Meadow Pipit (Robert Martin via Twitter) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver still north basin north east corner am (Jim Sweetland via Twitter); also Black-necked Grebe still S Basin, Water Pipit (Dominic Pia via Twitter) *Stanwell Moor: Cetti's Warbler, 20 Redwing (Robert Martin via Twitter) *Thorndon CP: 5+ Hawfinch am (Shaun Harvey via Twitter) *Tottenham Marshe: m Stonechat just N of allotment, Fieldfare nearby. (Quentin Given) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Scaup still on No 4, female Goosander on High Maynard, 3 Fieldfare (David Bradshaw) 'Monday 1st January 2018' I have restored the six entries deleted on Monday afternoon. It may have been a careless accident, but the culprit then deliberately removed someone else's record of Ruddy Duck. I have informed the wiki administrator (Andrew Haynes). It wasn't me that removed the records of Ruddy Duck, but doesn't revealing the whereabouts of this species result in its official culling? Francis. Tbf it appeared on BirdGuides first; they're introduced 'exotics' controversially culled as a reputed existential, genetic threat to European-native White-headed Ducks. The sighting is on both BirdGuides and RBA, so there is little point in trying to suppress it on this wiki, especially when many London Birders may want to add the species to their 2018 list. It's also worth pointing out that many birders support the cull Huggins *Alexandra Park: 40+ Common Gull still but gull flock about half size of yesterday, also 35+ Redwing (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts) *Amwell NR: 2 Stonechat pr fr viewpt 1315 (Ron Cousins via Twitter) *Barnes Cray: 4 Little Egrets to roost, Peregrine Falcon, Cetti's Warbler (Ralph Todd) *Bayhurst Wood area: Little Owl, Tawny Owl, Redwings, 3 Teal 7.10am - no HS2 today take the rest of the decade off chaps (Dan Pinkham) *Beddington Farm: Twite on landfill (Twitter) *Beech Farm GP: Woodcock, Green Sandpiper (S CHlamers via Herts BC) *Bookham Common: 2 Hawfinch behind Bookham stn still 1000 (E Sames via Surrey BN) *Bow Creek: 5 Common Sandpiper, 43 Redshank, Kestrel, Cetti's Warbler (Frank Nugent) *Brent Reservoir: 58 species including Little Egret, 7 Snipe, Tawny Owl, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 40 Redwing, Fieldfare, 2 Nuthatch (Brent Birders) *Brompton Oratory Gardens: Firecrest - occasional bursts of song (Nick Senior) TQ270791 [new site for LNHS Gazetteer] * Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, 10 Redwing, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Broxbourne Woods: 3 PARROT CROSSBILL still by cross tracks early-am (Mike Ilett via Twitter); not seen between 10.30am-3.30pm but 10+ Bramblings feeding with chaffinches in game strips from footpath between Monks Green and Brickendon (Ian Bradshaw); Glaucous Gull imm S (Laurence Drummond via Herts BC) *Canons Farm: male Merlin SE over Infront George (Paul Goodman via CFBW blog) *Connaught Water: 7 Goosander still 5m 2f, Kingfisher, Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Redwing, Treecreeper, Kestrel, Buzzard, Common Gull (Geoff Gram). *Dagenham Chase LNR: Yellowhammer, Treecreeper, f Stonechat, 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, 10 Meadow Pipit, 10 House Sparrow, 4 Bullfinch, 3 Fieldfare, 2 Mistle Thrush, 11 Redwing, 8 Jackdaw, 7 Stock Dove, Pochard, 47 Gadwall, 20 Wigeon, 5 Shoveler, 69 Lapwing, 5 Snipe (Vincenzo Halley-Frame per ELBF FB) * Eastcote (Roxbourne Park): 40 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, Little Egret, 2 Moorhen, Song Thrush (Tim Rymer) * Fairlop Waters: incl surrounding fields - Yellow-browed Warbler willows at back of lagoon early-pm per BirdGuides, 2 Great White Egret, Hawfinch, Little Egret, 2 Little Owl, 2 Red-legged Partridge, 2 Woodcock, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Redwing, Fieldfare, Chiffchaff, Linnet, Stock Dove, Shoveler, Wigeon (Alan Thomas, Steve Bacon, Neil Twyford) *Fishers Green: Bittern roosting at Watchpoint 4pm Chinese Water Deer by Birdfeeders (Davey Leach) *Friday Lake: f Smew still (Davey Leach) *Gobions Woods nr Brookmans Park: Hawfinch still Leach's Fields area (per Herts BC) *Greenford (Ravenor Park): Sparrowhawk, 101+ Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Greenland Dock: 20+ House Sparrow at Plover Way, 1 Goldcrest, 26 Tufted Duck, 1 Common Gull, 4 Great Crested Grebe (John & Janet Cadera) *Greenwich Park: Kestrel, 2 Goldcrest, Rook (Ray Crouch) *Gutteridge Wood: pr Egyptian Geese low over, Little Egret, 19 Stock Dove 16 in field, Nuthatch, 3 Fieldfare, pr Bullfinch in scrub, Hawfinch perched in willow sapling by pool for c3 minutes before flying towards scrub in field behind- patch tick (Neil Anderson) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 1 Common Scoter f still present at 3.40pm (Tony Blake) *Holmethorpe SPs: Jack Snipe The Moors, Brambling w/ Chaffinches between Glebe Lake & Nutfield Church (GW Hay via Surrey BN) *Holyfield Lake: f Goosander & Shelduck (Davey Leach) *Ingrebourne Valley: incl Egyptian Goose, 7 Red-legged Partridge, Red Kite W 0935, Woodcock, Snipe, 3 Great Black-backed Gull over, 2 Tawny Owl, Little Owl, 3 Rook, 5 Yellowhammer - 61 spp (Dave Morrison via Twitter/blog); 2 Brambling (Lee Brown per ELBF FB); Buzzard (Dave McGough per ELBF FB) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Little Grebe, 4 Cormorant, Grey Heron, 2 Mute Swan, 10 Tufted Duck, 2 Peregrine, 3 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Herring Gull, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, Song Thrush, 22 Redwing, 5 Fieldfare only, Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch, Jay, 2 Jackdaw (Mike Amos & Eric Brown) *Lea Valley: Buzzard, f Peregrine (Davey Leach) DL - for geographical accuracy your other sightings have been listed under their site names *London Wetland Centre: 3 Bittern, 2 Jack Snipe, 1 Water Pipit, 4 Pintail, 4 Snipe, 2 Stonechat, 1 Goldeneye, 3 Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, 1 Peregrine (WWT website); 1 a half Caspian Gulls 4cy plus 3cy ringed 'G0UT' - looking pretty horrific, Yellow-legged Gull 3cy (Josh Jones) *Morden Cemetery: c100 Redwing - an influx (Bob Smith) *Rainham RSPB: Dark-bellied Brent Goose, 215 Canada Goose, 217 Greylag Goose, 4 Mute Swan, Egyptian Goose, 26 Shelduck, 61 Shoveler, 107 Gadwall, 516 Eurasian Wigeon, 100 Mallard, 31 Pintail, 422 Teal, 26 Pochard, 19 Tufted Duck, 9 Pheasant, 2 Little Grebe, 5 Grey Heron, 18 Cormorant, 6 Marsh Harrier 4f 2m, 2 Sparrowhawk, Buzzard, 7 Water Rail, 10 Moorhen, 51 Coot, 13 Avocet, 1200 Lapwing, 45 Golden Plover, 10 Curlew, 64 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Ruff, 350 Dunlin, Woodcock, Jack Snipe, 23 Snipe, Common Sandpiper, 49 Redshank, 1302 Black-headed Gull, 8 Common Gull, 79 Great Black-backed Gull, 48 Herring Gull, 1stw Caspian Gull, 4ad Yellow-legged Gull, 12 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 8 Stock Dove, 240 Feral Pigeon, 73 Woodpigeon, 19 Collared Dove, Barn Owl, Short-eared Owl, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Kestrel, f Merlin, 4 Peregrine 2adm 1adf 1juvf, 23 Magpie, 2 Jackdaw, 19 Rook, Jay, 28 Carrion Crow, 4 Blue Tit, 4 Great Tit, 7 Bearded Tit, 17 Skylark, 9 Cetti's Warbler, 6 Long-tailed Tit, Chiffchaff, m Blackcap, 2 Firecrest, Goldcrest, 8 Wren, 570 Starling, 9 Blackbird, 8 Fieldfare, 32 Redwing, 11 Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 16 Robin, 2 Stonechat, 65 House Sparrow, 9 Dunnock, 10 Pied Wagtail, 13 Meadow Pipit, 3 Water Pipit, 5 Rock Pipit, 24 Chaffinch, 5 Bullfinch 4f m, 11 Greenfinch, 93 Goldfinch, 53 Linnet, 14 Reed Bunting (per ELBF FB) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn Avenue (Franko J Maroevic) *Richmond Park: 2 Buzzard, Kestrel, m Sparrowhawk, Common Snipe, 3 Stonechat, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Mandarin Duck, Pochard, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe (Colin Williams) * Russia Dock/Stave Hill: 14 Long-tailed Tits, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (John & Janet Cadera) *Rye Meads RSPB: incl Shelduck, Pochard, Water Rail, Snipe, Kingfisher, Peregrine, Goldcrest, Redwing - 46 spp (RSPB twitter); 2 Water Rail, 2 Cetti's warbler (David Booth via Herts BC) * Scotsbridge Mill Watercress Beds: Little Egret, 3 Water Rail, Snipe (Geoff Lapworth vie Herts BC) * Sewardstone Marsh: 1 Stonechat, 2 Water Rail showing well by River Bridge, flock of 6 Chiffchaff, pr Bullfinch, pr Goosander briefly on river then flew off to KGV, f Siskin, f Kestrel. 11.30-12.30 (Davey Leach) * Snaresbrook, Eagle Pond: Caspian Gull 3w still, Red Kite NW, 2 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 57 Tufted Duck, c45 Lesser Redpoll flew over and back towards Leyton Flats (Stuart Fisher) *Southwark Park: Peregrine, 3 Little Grebe, 14 Shoveler, 4 Tufted Duck, Grey Wagtail, pr Egyptian Goose, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, m Blackbird with white head markings still present for its 4th year at least, 1 House Sparrow calling just outside the park (John & Janet Cadera) *Staines Reservoir: Brent Goose south basin east side, 10 Goldeneye 6m 4f, Redshank, Water Pipit (Dominic Pia via Twitter); 5 Ruddy Duck, Great Northern Diver on N basin early pm (per RBA); Black-necked Grebe on S basin (Franko J Maroevic); 20 Goldeneye, Great Black-backed Gull (Mark Elsoffer via Surrey BN) *Surrey Water: Peregrine the Southwark Park bird, pr Egyptian Goose, 50 Tufted Duck (John & Janet Cadera) *Ten Acre Wood area: 8 Teal, f Pheasant, 3 Little Egret paddock by wood & 2 in paddock by Sharvel Lane, Buzzard, Red Kite, Kestrel, 33 Lapwing, 6 Snipe, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit, Treecreeper, c40 Redwing, 11 Fieldfare, 4 Rook, 8 Reed Bunting 7 together, 3 Linnet, 2 Lesser Redpoll, m Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) *Thorndon CP: S section - 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, 2+ Hawfinch incl m, 2 Bullfinch pr, N section - 4 Shoveler 3m f, 3 Green Woodpecker, Fieldfare, 30+ Redwing, Song Thrush, 3 Mistle Thrush, 2 Nuthatch (Andrew Cox via EBwS BN) *Tooting Commons: Nuthatch, 3 Redwing, 2 singing Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker h - 30 spp (Peter White via Twitter) *Tottenham Marshe: m Stonechat just N of allotment, Fieldfare nearby. (Quentin Given) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 10 Fieldfare, 17 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, drake Mandarin, 8 Teal before heavy rain (John Colmans) *Turnford: c30 Siskin (David Booth via Herts BC) TL371054 *Turnford Marsh GPs: 7+ Goosander Ashley Pit (David Booth via Herts BC) *Tyttenhanger GPs: main GP - 4 Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher (Steven Pearce via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: drake Scaup still on No 4, 4 Goldeneye, Fieldfare, 7 Reed Buntings north end of No 1 (David Bradshaw, Paul Whiteman) *West Thurrock Marshes: Marsh Harrier, Grey Plover, 25 Ringed Plover, 109 Black-tailed Godwit, 500 Dunlin, Jack Snipe, 20 Snipe, 115 Redshank, 40 Great Black-backed Gull, 983 Herring Gull, 5 Yellow-legged Gull (David Darrell-Lambert via Twitter) *Worcester Park: garden KT4 - 1 m Green Woodpecker feeding on ground and 1 Chaffinch still (Isaiah Rowe) *Wormwood Scrubs: Stonechat (pair) (David Jeffreys) ---- Archived News Link to previous months